


Staccato

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam marks time by his brother's heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staccato

Usually Sam makes sure Dean knows he’s coming. His footsteps as he approaches are T-Rex heavy and, if he’s left his brother able, Dean will always try to crawl away.

Sam grins as Dean tries his futile evasion, amazed that his brother still has the will to fight. The frantic pounding of Dean’s heart is staccato percussion and Sam can count each beat. Sam’s the cymbals to Dean’s snare drum, timing his thrusts to crash in perfect counterpoint to Dean’s pulse- Dean’s cries. The tempo increases as the performance goes on, building to a frenzy hours before the grand finale.


End file.
